Abilità e poteri
Le abilità di un personaggio sono tutte quelle capacità, fisiche o intellettive, che sono frutto di apprendimento "naturale", mentre i poteri sono tutte quelle abilità con un'origine arcana, divina o comunque sovrannaturale. A Acid Blast Adrenalize Aid Animal Friendship Animal Growth Animal Summon One Animal Summon Three Animal Summon Two Animate Dead Animate Rock Anti Magic Shell Armor Astral Walk Aura of Elements Aura of Power Aura Sight Avoid Back Attack B Backstab Barkskin Bash Abilità Può essere appreso da Barbari, Guerrieri, Paladini e Ranger. I combattenti addestrati a farlo possono tentare di spingere con una spallata l'avversario durante la mischia, per atterrarlo. In caso di successo il danno inflitto è minimo, ma la vittima rovina a terra, restandovi per due round, prima di riuscire ad alzarsi al terzo round, mentre l'attaccante non può compiere azioni aggiuntive per due round. In caso di fallimento è l'attaccante a cadere a terra, dove resterà per tre round prima di alzarsi. Bellow Berserk Bless Blessing Blindness Burning Hands C Cacaodemon Call Lightning Calm Canibalize Cause Critical Cause Light Cause Serious Cell Adjustment Chain Lightning Chameleon Change Form Changestaff Charm Monster Charm Person Charm Vegetable Chill Touch Circle Clairvoyance Clenched Fist Climb Colour Spray Command Commune Comprehend Languages Cone of Cold Conjure Elemental Continual Light Control Weather Create Food Create Light Create Water Creeping Death Cure Blind Cure Critic Cure Light Cure Serious Curse D Darkness Demonology Detect Evil Detect Invisibility Detect Magic Detect Noise Detect Poison Disarm (Traps) Disarm (Weapons) Discover Traps Disguise Disintegrate Potere Può essere appreso da Maghi e Stregoni. Costo di lancio: 45 mana L'incantatore lancia un raggio di pura energia che può disintegrare la vittima letteralmente, infliggendo 1d10 danni per livello. Può essere lanciato circa 3 volte ogni 2 round. Inoltre, sottoposti a disintegrazione, gli oggetti che fallissero un tiro salvezza contro gli incantesimi hanno il 50% di probabilità di svanire in una nuvola di fumo. Poteri simili: Psionic Disintegrate Dispel Evil Dispel Good Dispel Magic Dodge Doorbash Doorway Dual Wield Dust Devil E Earth Servant Earthquake Enchant Armor Enchant Weapon Energy Drain Entangle ESP Evaluate Evasion F Faerie Fire Faerie Fog Fear Feeblemind Feign Death Find Familiar Find Food Find Trap Find Water Fire Blast Fire Servant Fireball Fireshield Firestorm First Aid Flame Blade Flame Shroud Flamestrike Fly G Giant Growth Giant Lore Golem Goodberry Grasping Hand Great Sight Group Fly Gust of Wind H Harm Haste Heal Heat Stuff Heroes' Feast Heroic Rescue Hide Horrid Wilting Hunt Hypnosis I Ice Blast Ice Storm Iceshield Identify Implosion Incendiary Cloud Infravision Insect Growth Invis to Animals Invisibility J K Kick Abilità Può essere appreso da Barbari Guerrieri Monaci Paladini e Ranger. Consente ai combattenti di attaccare l'avversario con un calcio. Normalmente, questo calcio infligge 1 danno ogni 2 livelli del personaggio e impedisce per un round qualsiasi azione extra dell'avversario, mentre l'attaccante non potrà compiere nuove azioni per tre round. I calci di un monaco sono più rapidi ed efficaci: oltre ad infliggere 1 danno per livello, un monaco non potrà effettuare nuove azioni per due round. Il kick è efficace a prescindere dalle dimensioni relative dei due avversari. Knock Know Alignment Know Monster L Language Common Language Dwarvish Language Elvish Language Giantish Language Gnomish Language Halfling Language Ogre Language Orcish Lay on Hands Levitation Lightning Bolt Locate Object M Major Invulnerability Major Track Meditate Memorizing Messenger Meteor Swarm Mind Burn Mind Over Body Mind Wipe Mindblank Minor Creation Minor Heal Minor Invulnerability Minor Track Monsum Five Monsum Four Monsum One Monsum Seven Monsum Six Monsum Three Monsum Two Mount N Necromancy O Other Lore P Paralyze Peer People Lore Pick Abilità Può essere appreso da Ladri e Monaci. Permette di forzare una serratura chiusa senza l'utilizzo di una chiave. Nota: Non tutte le serrature si possono aprire con tale abilità, soprattutto se la chiave esiste. Abilità e poteri simili: Doorbash, Knock. Poison Polymorph Self Portal Power Word Blind Power Word Kill Pray Prismatic Spray Probability Travel Protection Acid Breath Protection Electric Breath Protection Fire Breath Protection from Acid Protection from Cold Protection from Electricity Protection from Energy Protection from Evil Protection from Evil Group Protection from Fire Protection Frost Breath Psi Invisibility Psi Portal Psi Summon Psionic Disintegrate Psionic Strength Psychic Crush Q Quivering Palm Abilità Può essere appreso unicamente dai Monaci Con questa tecnica il monaco, dopo aver concentrato la sua energia nel palmo della mano, colpisce l'avversario, apparentemente in modo lieve, infliggendogli danni considerevolmente alti. Il palmo vibrante causa 1d20 danni per livello ed a motivo dell'intenso sforzo da parte del monaco, quest'ultimo non potrà riusare tale tecnica per 12 tick di gioco (corrispondenti a 15 minuti reali). R Reincarnate Resurrection S Second Wind Shocking Grasp Spring Leap Strength Succor Summon T U V W X Y Z